Stella and the three foxes
by mastercontrol12
Summary: Goldilocks with a Twist! Stella enters the Home of Renamon, Tails, and little Shippo, but i don't think she'll be comming out... Rated M for gore


Mastercontrol presents:

"Stella and the Three Foxes"

(i do not own Winx Club, Inuyasha, Digimon or Sonic the hedgehog.)

**At Zoe's house...**

**Zoe had gotten the 24 hour flu from T.K and is in bed.**

**M.C was watching her while Takuya got some flu medication.**

**M.C: hey Zoe, wanna hear a story while we wait?**

**Zoe nodded, M.C's stories were the best.**

**M.C opened his Master Storybook...**

Once upon a time, there were 3 foxes.

A mama fox...

**Renamon: what the?**

A papa fox...

**Tails: How did i get here?**

And a baby fox...

**Shippo: Waaaah! i wana go home!**

They lived in a stone cottage deep in the woods.

one day, Mama fox made some ramen, but it was too hot.

**Shippo: ok, now i wanna see how this story turns out.**

**M.C: good for you!**

So the foxes went for a walk in the woods so that their ramen could cool.

A minute after they left, a young fairy named Stella came across the fox familly's home.

"Thank god! a cottage! my feet are killing me!" she said as she went in.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw three bowls of ramen.

A large one for mama...

A medium one for papa...

And a small one for baby fox.

Stella tried the large ramen, but it was too hot, it was covered in hot sauce.

She tried the middle one, but it was too sweet, it was covered in strawberries and sugar.

then she tried the baby's, and it was just right, she ate the whole thing.

After eating, Stella felt tired, so she went to the den.

She saw three chairs.

She tried Mama's large chair, but it was too hard.

She tried papa's middle chair, but it was too soft.

Then she tried baby's chair and it was just right, she rocked back and forth, unaware that she was too big for this chair until it broke!

Stella didn't care...

now she was sleepy, so she went to the bedrooms.

there were three beds.

she tried Renamon's bed, but it was covered in spikes.

She tried Tails' bed, but it was too fluffy.

then she tried Shippo's bed, and it was just right, she driffted off to sleep.

1 hour later...

The foxes returned from their walk and entered the cottage, only to find their door wide open.

they went to the kitchen and saw what had happend.

"someone's been eating my ramen!" Renamon said.

"someone's been eating my ramen!" Tails said.

"someone's been eating my ramen, and ate the whole thing!" said Shippo.

The three then headed for the den.

"someone's been sitting in my chair!" said Renamon.

"someone's been sitting in my chair!" said Tails.

"someone's been sitting in my chair, and smahed it to bits, do they know how much money this thing costs?" said Shippo.

Angry, the three foxes went to the bedroom.

"someone's been sleeping in my bed!" Renamon said.

"someone's been sleeping in my bed!" said Tails.

"someone's been sleeping in my bed, and she still is!" said.

Stella opened her eyes and saw the three Foxes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Stella screamed.

"Get her!" Shippo yelled.

Stella jumped out of bed and ran down the steps, the foxes right behind her.

when Stella made it to the door...

SLAM!

Tails locked the door...

"hold on guys, i'm rich! i can pay you!" she pleaded.

"oh you'll pay, with interest!" Renamon said as she cracked her knuckles.

and with that, the foxes attacked Stella!

**(Warning: this next scene is not for weak stomachs, if you are a fan of Winx club, you may want to avert your eyes!)**

Tails bit stella's right leg, while Shippo took an ax and chopped off her left leg, Renamon had Stella's arms in a half Nelson while Shippo and Tails took turns punching Stella in the stomach, Shippo took a chainsaw and tore Stella's right arm and Tails bit Stella's left ear like Mike Tyson.

then, for a final blow, Renamon snapped Stella's neck, clean off her body, blood was squrting off her like a water fountain at the mall, all that was left was a bloody torso.

Stella was never heard from again, Renamon made sure of that.

Renamon took Stella's organs to the black market and got only $100.

Tails sold her hair to a wig company and got only $150.

But Shippo sold Stella's fairy wings to a witch and got 1,000 gold pices.

And the foxes lived happily ever after.

**When M.C Had finished reading, Zoe was sound asleep.**

**M.C: Awwww!**

**The End**

**Plz Review**


End file.
